Marry You
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: Fic dari OVA 9 Conan yang Strangers From 10 Years Later.


**Disclaimer** : Detective Conan milik Gosho Aoyama

 **Summary** : Fic ini sebenarnya fanfic dari OVA Conan yang Strangers From Ten Years Later. Gimana kalo Ran menerima lamaran dr. Araide, apakah Conan akan merelakan Ran menikah? Atau...

 **Warning** : OOC, bahasa inggris yang pas-pasan, mungkin banyak typo, dll.

 **MARRY YOU**

Seorang pemuda terlihat berlarian di tengah kota. Wajahnya tak terlihat dan ekspresinya sulit dibaca. Keringat mulai membanjiri pelipisnya, giginya gemeretak tanda ia gelisah. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan heran orang-orang ataupun bisikan-bisikan mereka. Terkadang dia berhenti sejenak, tangannya mengepal, dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit panik. Ada apa dengan pemuda itu? Orang-orang mulai mengerumuninya namun ia dengan gaya khasnya, bergegas pergi dari sana.

Kembali ke beberapa menit lalu...

"Paman Kogoro, Bibi Eri, dan juga Sonoko-neechan kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Conan sepulang sekolah.

Bagaimana tidak? Penampilan mereka sangatlah rapih seperti mau menghadiri acara penting. Paman Kogoro terlihat kacau, Bibi Eri bahkan terlihat sedikit meneteskan airmata tapi mungkin itu karena ada debu dimatanya dan itu terlihat karena setelah itu Bibi Eri meneteskan obat tetes mata lalu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, Sonoko terlihat antusias. Ran? Dia tidak terlihat. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Ran di perpustakaan rumahnya, Ran menghilang. Profesor dan Subaru yang mengantarkannya ke klinik Araide Tomoaki. Setelah itu, Ran tidak pernah terlihat lagi.

"Hah? Apa kau lupa Conan, ini hari pernikahannya?" Jawab Sonoko heran,"Oh iya, saat itu kau koma selama sehari. Kau juga harus datang. Ini pernikahannya."

"Dia?"

"Araide-sensei, Ran juga ada disana. Nah, ini adalah pernikahannya..." jawab Sonoko namun ucapannya tak diselesaikannya karena mereka sudah hampir terlambat. Mereka bertiga pun pergi meninggalkan Conan yang mematung. Belum sempat pulih dari rasa terkejutnya, tiba-tiba Hattori Heiji dan Kazuha menerobos masuk Agensi Detektif Mouri.

"Yo, Kudou, aku tunggu kau di pernikahannya ya."

Tadi Sonoko, sekarang Hattori, nanti siapa lagi?

"Oh Conan, kau masih disini? Kami duluan ya ke pernikahannya."

Bahkan Inspektur Megure, Detektif Takagi, dan Detektif Sato juga datang. Sama-samar Conan mendengar pembicaraan mereka seperti "Aku tidak menyangka..." "Pantas saja Mouri begitu...", pembicaraan itu membuat Conan semakin curiga dan feelingnya jadi tidak enak. Tanpa pikir panjang, Conan pun berlari ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

Apa yang dilakukannya? Dia terus berlari, nafasnya memburu, sesekali ia hampir terjatuh namun tak dihiraukannya. Yang dia tahu, dia harus tiba di suatu tempat tepat waktu. Ini mungkin kesempatan terakhirnya dalam sepuluh tahun ini. Dia terus berlari dan berlari hingga sampailah dia di suatu gedung bertuliskan BELL CITY HALL. Dia berhenti dan mengatur nafas sambil melihat jam tangannya. Dia berlari lagi.

"Ran!"

Bell City Hall adalah salah satu tempat milik Suzuki Corp., tempat ini jugalah yang menjadi tujuan akhir pemuda itu. Upacara pernikahan yang sedang berlangsung itupun terhenti, seluruh mata tertuju pada pemuda itu. Wajahnya berpeluh, nafasnya memburu, dia berjalan tertatih memasuki ruangan itu. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan heran maupun seringai dari beberapa orang disana, tidak lupa senyuman penuh arti dari seseorang.

Pemuda itu semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat dengan kedua mempelai. Kedua mempelai itupun berbalik, penasaran dengan orang yang menghentikan pernikahan mereka. Pemuda itu terkejut, dia seperti melihat Gin, salah satu anggota BO. Dia melihat sekeliling, para agen FBI, Profesor Agasha, Shounen Tantei, Hattori Heiji dan Kazuha, Makoto dan Sonoko, Kaitou Kid dan istrinya, Aoko, juga Inspektur Nakamori, bahkan kedua orang tua Ran dan Shinichi juga ada disana, kepolisian Metropolitan, kepolisian Nagano, kepolisian Gunma, bahkan Sharon Vineyard, Rena Mizunashi, Furuya Rei, dan Hondou Eisuke juga hadir disana, kecuali orang yang dicarinya. Pemuda itu berbalik dan berlari mencari gadis itu.

XXX

Sepuluh tahun berlalu sudah. Penantian panjang selama sepuluh tahun ini tetap tak membuahkan hasil, pria yang ditunggunya tak kunjung kembali. Hanya beberapa kali saja dia bertemu dengan pria itu, datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya bagaikan jelangkung. Wanita itu tetap menunggunya, mungkin air mata yang menetes karena pria itu sudah lebih dari satu liter, tapi tetap saja dia tak pernah lelah menanti hingga akhirnya dua tahun lalu dokter sekolah itu melamarnya. Saat itu dia tidak langsung menjawabnya, tapi dokter itu sabar menunggunya.

Seminggu lalu dia berdiri di tempat itu, wanita itu berdiri di tempat kenangan mereka. Masih teringat jelas oleh wanita itu, kenangan mereka saat SMA dulu. Pria maniak kasus itu dari mereka kecil dulu memang sudah terobsesi dengan character eksentrik ciptaan Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock Holmes, saking terobsesinya bahkan cara dia membaca novel Sherlock Holmes, cara dia berpikir, cara dia menyelesaikan kasus, dia sering mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Sherlock Holmes. Mengingat pria itu membuatnya menangis. A Study in Scarlet kalau tidak salah ingat, novel itulah yang pria itu baca saat itu. Di tempat ini juga sepuluh tahun lalu dia bertemu bocah itu, di hari pria itu menghilang dari hidupnya, bocah itu datang.

Entah sudah berapa kali wanita itu berpikir kalau bocah itu adalah orang yang sama dengan pria yang ditunggunya selama ini, dan berapa kali itu juga pikiran itu dipatahkan oleh bocah itu. Saat pria itu kembali, bocah itu menghilang, sebaliknya saat bocah itu kembali, pria itu menghilang, pernah saat keduanya hadir namun bocah itu tak seperti dirinya sendiri, dia terasa beda.

"Ran-neechan," panggil seseorang dari bawah.

"Conan-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya wanita yang dipanggil Ran-neechan itu.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, aku pikir kau ada di tempat kenangan lainnya bersama Shinichi-niichan." Jawab Conan setelah mengatur nafasnya,"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ran-neechan, aku pikir kau... menikah... dengannya. Makanya aku..."

Conan menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak sanggup menatap Ran. Conan tidak melihatnya saat Ran tersenyum ke arahnya. Bocah yang sekarang sudah menjadi pemuda.

"Conan-kun, apa kau ingat dengan tempat ini?" kata Ran.

Conan melihat ke sekelilingnya, tempat ini, bagaimana dia bisa melupakannya. Ini tempat dimana dia menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya terhadap Ran sebagai Shinichi dalam wujud Conan untuk pertama kali sebelum di London, apakah mungkin Ran sudah tahu kalau dia adalah Shinichi dan...

"Aku akan berhenti menunggu Shinichi."

Conan tak mendengar kalimat itu karena masih memikirkan kemungkinan yang ada.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain."

"EEEH?!" kaget Conan.

"Bagaimana dengan Shinichi-niichan? Bukankah kau bilang akan menunggunya sampai dia kembali?!" Kejar Conan sedikit panik.

"Aku berhenti menunggunya. Aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Orang ini, kau mengenalnya dengan sangat baik, bisa dibilang luar dalam." Jawab Ran.

Conan pun berpikir dengan keras, orang yang dikenalnya sangat baik bahkan seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Apakah orang seperti itu ada? Tunggu dulu... kata kuncinya adalah dengan sangat baik dan mengenalnya luar dalam, hmmm... apa ini semacam kasus permainan kata atau mungkin ada makna tersembunyi di baliknya. Hmmm...

"Apa kau sudah tahu orangnya, Conan-kun?" Selidik Ran.

Si maniak kasus ini pasti sedang berpikir keras tentang siapa yang dicintainya, Ran membiarkan Conan berpikir. Dia berjalan melewati Conan.

"Ayo Conan-kun, kita harus kembali ke Bell City Hall." Ajak Ran yang sudah berjalan duluan.

XXX

Gadis itu diam-diam meninggalkan Bell City Hall. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa tahun lalu, saat satu-satunya keluarganya, kakak perempuannya, dibunuh oleh Gin. Lalu dia meminum obat yang dikembangkannya, oleh orang tuanya, dia menjadi kecil, setelah kabur dari organisasi dia pun diselamatkan oleh Profesor Agasha dan mengganti namanya. Ingatannya kembali ke saat Akai Suichi dan FBI lainnya kembali berhadapan, kali ini dia tak sendiri lagi menghadapi organisasi yang sudah membunuh anggota keluarganya itu, selain FBI, Edogawa Conan alias Kudou Shinichi, detektif terkenal yang bernasib sama dengannya, meminum obat yang sama, APTX4869. Mereka bersama menghadapi BO. Semua terjadi begitu cepat hingga dia tak bisa menggambarkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ada yang ketinggalan?" Tanya seorang bocah sepuluh tahun.

"...Aku sudah sampai sini lagi. Apa kau melihat kotak obat yang kutaruh disini, Luffy?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Naah, paling bibi taruh di kamar kakek lagi." Jawab bocah yang dipanggil Luffy itu.

Gadis itu pun bergegas menuju kamar yang dimaksud. Dulu kamar itu, kamar kakek yang dimaksud si bocah dan gadis itu, namun semenjak kakek yang dimaksud itu menikah dengan seorang desainer brand ternama tiga tahun lalu. Sekarang kakek itu tinggal di kamar lainnya.

"Ah, ini dia."

Gadis itu pun bergegas meninggalkan rumahnya lagi dan kembali ke Bell City Hall.

Akhirnya gadis itupun sampai di Bell City Hall, seperti yang dia duga orang yang dicarinya itu berada di luar City Hall. Dari raut wajahnya, sudah bisa di duga dia sedang memecahkan sebuah kasus yang entah apa kasusnya, dasar maniak kasus.

"Tch, siapa sih...!"

Orang itu mengacak-acak rambutnya, gadis itu semakin mendekatinya. Ditepuknya pundak orang itu membuatnya...

"Haibara!" Seru orang itu terperanjat,"Mengagetkanku saja."

"Nih."

Gadis yang dipanggil itu menyodorkan obat yang dicarinya tadi kepada orang tadi. Orang itu melongok melihatnya antara obat itu dan gadis itu. Aneh. Biasanya saat gadis itu menyodorkan, jangankan menyodorkan bahkan ketika gadis itu mengabarkan bahwa dia membuat obat itu, orang itu langsung meminumnya tetapi sekarang dia hanya melihatnya dan obat itu bergantian.

"...!"

Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya sumringah, diambilnya obat itu lalu pergi entah kemana, mungkin ke toilet. Sepuluh menit pertama, masih belum kembali. Sejam pertama masih belum juga kembali. Sejam setengah berlalu sudah.

"Ai-chan, apa kau melihat Conan-kun?" Tanya seorang wanita.

"Tidak."

XXX

"Ran, apa tidak apa meninggalkan ayahmu sendiri begitu?" Tanya Sonoko.

"Biarkan saja dia, sejak Okino Yoko menikah dengan Higo dan pensiun, dia jadi sering mabuk-mabukan. Conan-kun lah yang membantu keuangan kami akhir-akhir ini, kau tahu kan sejak dulu dia sering bermain detektif, tidak kusangka dia menjadi detektif beneran. Ngomongin Conan-kun, dimana dia? Tadi dia bersamaku." Jawab Ran.

Setelah itu Ran pun pergi keluar mencari Conan, sementara Kogoro, dia pergi entah kemana. Entah kebetulan atau memang Kogoro itu sebenarnya dewa kematian, tiba-tiba seorang wanita berwajah mirip Okino Yoko jatuh tersungkur setelah menabrak Kogoro, setelah itu wanita itu kejang-kejang dan mulutnya berbusa.

"Yoko-chan...!" Teriak Kogoro hendak menyentuh wanita itu.

"Jangan sentuh dia, paman!" Seru seorang pemuda yang baru datang.

"Conan. Kenapa kau ada disini? Ran mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Aku ke kamar mandi. Cepat panggil Inspektur Megure, Detektif Takagi, dan Detektif Sato."

Kogoro langsung berlari ke City Hall dan memberitahukan kejadian tersebut. Inspektur Megure bersama dengan Takagi dan Sato langsung menuju TKP. Pemuda yang melarang Kogoro itupun melaporkan semua kejadian secara mendetail.

"Terima kasih, Kudou-kun. Lagi-lagi kau membantu kami." Ucap Inspektur Megure.

"Eeehhhh!" kaget Kogoro, Takagi, dan Satou.

"Kudou? Inspektur, bukankah dia ini Conan?" Konfirmasi Takagi.

"Ah... awalnya aku tidak mengenalinya karena kacamatanya tapi bisa kupastikan kalau dia ini Kudou Shinichi." Jawab Inspektur Megure yakin.

'Kacamata? Sial, saking semangatnya aku lupa melepas kacamata Conan. Gawat kalau begini bisa ketahuan.'

.

.

.

"Akari!" Ratap seorang pemuda seumuran korban.

"Maaf anda siapa!" Tanya petugas forensik.

"Saya ini tunangannya, saya menelponnya karena ingin menanyakan dia ingin dimasakkan apa makan malam ini tapi tidak diangkat, saya jadi khawatir makanya saya kesini tapi... Akariii." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Bisa anda sebutkan nama dan apa yang anda lakukan dari jam 11 siang hingga jam 1 siang hari ini."

"Nama saya Akagami Shinji, saya umur 25 tahun. Saya memiliki restoran di Beika Distrik 5. Apa kau tahu Restoran baru Himitsu yang buka diseberang kanan Poirot? Itu restoranku." Jawab pemuda itu,"Saya sedang berada di toko serbaada Sundaymart."

"Takagi, konfirmasi alibinya."

Takagi pun bergegas pergi menuju Sundaymart yang dimaksud. Setelah beberapa menit Takagi pun kembali membawa pelayan toko itu.

"Iya, Akagami-san adalah pelanggan tetap di toko kami. Dia sering belanja untuk makan malam pada jam segini bersama Suzuna-san. Tapi hari ini dia datang sendiri, kami sempat mengobrol hingga jam 2." Jawab Aya, pelayan toko tersebut.

"My Name is Orlando Abraham, i met Suzuna Akari through social media. We hit it off after that, we just friend. She told me to accompany her to buy birthday present for her fiancè. Here is the present, for you. She really loves you, you know. You really lucky to have her." Ujar Orlando sambil menyerahkan kado kepada Shinji.*

"Saya Akiyama Haru, saya dan Akari adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Kami sudah lama berpisah, baru bertemu lagi hari ini. Saya hanya berjalan-jalan di City Hall ini saja sebelum konser Kaleidoscope." Ujar Haru.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Akagami-san?" Tanya Shinichi saat dilihatnya Shinji terlihat mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah tidak, hanya saja saat aku melihat Akiyama-san, sekilas membuatku terkejut kupikir dia adalah Akari karena wajah mereka sekilas sama." Jawab Shinji.

"Aya, apa kau mengenal Suzuna-san dan Akagami-san sejak lama." Selidik Shinichi.

Aya pun menceritakan kepada Shinichi kisah Shinji dan Akari dari awal mereka bertemu hingga mereka bertunangan dan akan menikah minggu depan saat Akari berulang tahun. Aya juga menceritakan hubungan antara Haru dan Akari. Aya juga menceritakan hubungan Akari dan Orlando. Dari cerita Aya, jelas sudah bagi Shinichi siapa pelaku dan apa motifnya, juga bukti kuat yang disembunyikan pelaku.

"Mouri-san, sepertinya bukan waktunya untuk Kogoro Tidur beraksi."

.

.

"Takagi-keiji, boleh tolong carikan..." bisik Shinichi pada Detektif Takagi.

"Inspektur Megure, aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya dan apa motifnya juga bukti kuatnya." Ujar Shinichi.

"Paman Kogoro bukanlah pelakunya karena paman hanya berselisih dengan korban, Akagami-san juga bukan pelakunya karena ada rekaman cctv Sundaymart ditambah kesaksian Aya. Orlando-san juga bukan pelakunya karena dia tidak familiar dengan City Hall ini, namun berdasarkan penuturan Aya dan perkataan Orlando-san, sebelum Suzuna-san dan Akagami-san bertemu, Suzuna-san dan Orlando-san sempat berkencan beberapa saat, is that right Orlando-san? That you and victim was lover before."*

Orlando pun mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan Shinichi. Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada Haru. Wajah Haru menjadi pucat pasi, Shinichi pun melanjutkan deduksinya,"Pelakunya adalah kau, Akiyama-san. Buktinya adalah lipstik yang ada di tasmu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan kalian berdua dalam berbagi, termasuk lipstik yang dipakai. Kau sengaja mengikuti Suzuna-san dan Orlando-san ke food court, saat Orlando-san pergi ke kamar mandi kau pun menghampiri Suzuna-san dan mengatakan 'apa kau akan menemui Akagami-san seperti itu?' Kau yang tahu luar dalam Suzuna-san pun menawarkan untuk membetulkan makeupnya dan memoleskan lipstik yang terlebih dahulu sudah diberi racun kepada bibir Suzuna-san. Kau pun segera pergi ketika melihat Orlando-san datang dari toilet.

Suzuna-san dan Orlando-san kembali ke toko untuk mengambil hadiah untuk Akagami-san. Orlando-san kembali ke toko duluan, sementara Suzuna-san berjalan di koridor karena baru menerima voicemail dari Akagami-san yang menyatakan bahwa dia akan menjemput Suzuna-san. Suzuna-san punya kebiasaan mengulum permen karet ketika menunggu seseorang lalu menelannya."

"Inspektur, pada jasad korban, memang ditemukan permen karet. Tim forensik sudah memeriksanya dan benar bahwa permen karet tersebut terdapat reaksi racun sianida." Lapor Takagi.

"Inspektur, pada lipstik terdapat reaksi racun sianida." Lapor petugas forensik.

"Dia merebut Shinji-kun dariku, orang yang ditemui Shinji bukanlah Akari tapi aku. Aku bisa rela kalau mereka berdua saling mencintai tetapi wanita itu... dia berselingkuh dibelakang Shinji dengan pria asing ini. Aku melihatnya, Akari dan pria ini berciuman. Karena itu, karena itu aku membunuhnya." Aku Haru.

"You're wrong. We never had affair, it was misunderstood. There was something got in her eyes, so i just blew her eyes. Maybe at your angle, it seems like we kissed but we didn't kiss. She rejected me when i told her i loved her and wanted her to be my wife but she said sorry, she already had someone she truly loved." kata Orlando sebelum Haru dibawa polisi.*

"I wish i could know that before. Akagami-san, maafkan aku." Ucap Haru tulus.*

Haru pun dibawa Takagi dan Satou ke kantor polisi meninggalkan Shinji yang menangisi Akari, Orlando yang bersedih, dan Aya yang ikut berduka. Inspektur Megure seperti biasa ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Shinichi namun Shinichi tidak terlihat, lagi-lagi menghilang. Kogoro juga menghilang.

XXX

"Ran." Panggil seorang pria berkacamata.

"Araide-sensei, selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Jodie-sensei." Ucap Ran tulus.

"Terima kasih. Sebenarnya aku masih tidak percaya saat kau mengatakan hal itu, aku pikir kau akan menerimaku atau setidaknya kau menolakku karena detektif muda yang menghilang itu. Harusnya kau melihatnya tadi," ujar Araide menahan senyum.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ran penasaran.

Araide hanya balas tersenyum dan meninggalkan Ran menuju istrinya. Kazuha dan Sonoko lalu bergabung dengan Ran mengobrol sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan Ran sendiri. Kogoro yang sudah kelewat mabuk terpaksa diseret pulang dengan Eri, Yukiko dan Yusaku ikut pulang, Yukiko tidak tega melihat Eri membopong Kogoro sendiri seperti itu, jadi dia meminta Yusaku membantu membopong Kogoro.

"Ran-neesan, kami pamitan dulu ya." Pamit Shonen Tantei diikuti Profesor Agasha.

Satu per satu undangan mulai pulang meninggalkan Ran sendiri, namun ketika Ran hendak pulang. Kaitou Kid ditemani Aoko mencegahnya dengan memperagakan sulap ala Kaitou. Mau tidak mau, Ran tinggal disana. Kaitou terus memainkan trik demi trik membuat Ran terpana, hingga trik terakhir yang dilakukannya.

"Selamat menikmati, nona cantik." Ucap Kaitou yang mendapat hadiah jeweran dari istrinya, Aoko, dan tatapan maut dari Inspektur Nakamori.

Suasana Bell City Hall pun mulai sepi, hanya tinggal Ran dan trik terakhir yang ditinggalkan Kaitou. Kotak itu mulai memudar memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda berpakaian Sherlock Holmes. Lalu pakaian itu mulai terlepas satu per satu membuat Ran tanpa sadar menutup matanya.

"Kau adalah kasus rumit dan mengganggu, kau tahu. Dengan semua pengalihan emosi ini, bahkan jika aku adalah Sherlock Holmes tetap saja sulit memecahkannya. Hati orang yang dicintainya, mana mungkin ada yang bisa akurat deduksinya."

Suara ini, suara yang dikenalnya dan dirindukannya selama ini. Kata-kata ini, kata-kata yang diucapkan pria itu saat mereka berada di London. Perlahan Ran pun membuka matanya.

"Apa kau ingat saat drama sekolah dulu, ketika aku mengajakmu ke restoran. Saat aku meninggalkanmu untuk menyelesaikan kasus dan tak pernah kembali?"

"Apa kau ingat saat Hatori datang menantangku di kantor ayahmu, saat aku muncul namun setelah kasus selesai aku menghilang lagi?"

"Apa kau ingat saat aku menyamar menjadi Shiragami-sama hingga akhirnya aku meninggalkanmu lagi saat kasus selesai?"

Ran terus mendengarkan pria itu berbicara. Pria itu berjalan ke arahnya, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat hingga tiba dihadapannya.

"Iya, aku ingat." Jawab Ran.

Shinichi tersenyum. Dilepasnya kacamata yang bertengger di matanya, reaksi penawar APTX4869 sudah semakin terasa. Efeknya sudah mulai menghilang dan dia akan menjadi Conan lagi. Namun kali ini dia tidak peduli, dia ingin melanjutkan misinya yang tertunda dulu. Tanpa diketahui keduanya, puluhan pasang mata menyaksikan ending dari kisah keduanya. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat itu tak lagi dirasakan oleh Shinichi.

"Ran, tunggu aku di restoran itu jam 7 ya."

XXX

Disinilah mereka. Di restoran yang sama dengan restoran tempat Yusaku melamar Yukiko, restoran yang sama dengan restoran tempat pria itu meninggalkannya. Ran dan pria itu pun duduk berhadapan di meja yang sama. Percakapan yang sama. Percakapan tentang Holmes.

"Hei, ada orang mati di lantai bawah."

"Ada yang sudah memanggil polisi?"

Seruan yang sama. Ini bagaikan de jàvu. Pria itu masih mencoba fokus pada misinya, kali ini dia tak ingin gagal lagi ataupun membuat kesalahan yang sama namun hatinya tak bisa dibohongi, dia ingin sekali memeriksa kasus itu.

"Pergilah, aku akan menunggumu seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Pria itu bergegas pergi. Sepanjang perjalanan dia merutuk dalam hati mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Sesampainya disana, Inspektur Megure dan Takagi-keiji sudah sampai di lokasi. Kasus ini percis dengan kasus yang sama yang ditangani pria itu sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Yo Kudou, sayang sekali kau kalah cepat denganku. Kali ini aku yang akan menyelesaikan kasus ini," ujar pria gelap beraksen osaka dari belakang pria itu.

"Oya? Sayangnya aku sudah menyelesaikan kasus ini. Sebelum kesini aku sudah mencari bukti kuat itu di seluruh gedung dan aku menemukannya."

Sementara itu di restoran tempat Ran menunggu, pelayan yang sama mengatakan hal yang sama kepada Ran seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Kali ini Ran hanya tersenyum, malam itu akan menjadi malam terindah untuknya jika itu benar terjadi namun feelingnya mengatakan hal yang sama terjadi seperti sepuluh tahun lalu.

Kembali ke TKP, pria itu pun merekontruksi kasus yang terjadi malam itu. Pria osaka itu pun membantu pria bernama Kudou itu. Pria itu menjelaskan seluruh kejadian yang terjadi, bagaimana pelaku membunuh korban, motif pelaku, hubungan pelaku dengan kasus sepuluh tahun lalu. Semuanya sama percis dengan kasus sepuluh tahun lalu. Yang berbeda hanyalah pelaku pembunuhan. Pelakunya adalah anak direktur yang terbunuh sepuluh tahun lalu, korban yang terbunuh adalah tersangka sepuluh tahun lalu. Motif pelaku adalah untuk balas dendam atas kematian ayahnya. Dalam tas pelaku ditemukan racun serangga yang digunakannya untuk bunuh diri karena dia tidak bisa melupakan korban setelah putus. Bukti berupa senjata dan racun serangga itu ditemukan di dasbor mobil pelaku. Inspektur Megure, Takagi, dan Hattori pun pergi ke kantor polisi bersama pelaku sementara pria itu berlari kembali ke tempat Ran.

Kembali ke tempat Ran. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu, pria itu masih belum datang juga.

"Hei, aku dengar kasusnya sudah selesai."

Pelayan yang sama itu menginformasikan kepada Ran mungkin sebentar lagi detektif itu akan datang dan melamar Ran. Lagi-lagi Ran tersenyum. Dia menjadi harap-harap cemas.

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, lebih dari siapapun di dunia."

Kata-kata itu... kata-kata yang diucapkan ayahnya saat melamar ibunya. Kata - kata yang dilontarkan Conan saat dia hilang ingatan ketika dokter Kazato hendak membunuhnya. Mengapa pria itu bisa mengetahuinya? Sekarang kalau dipikir-pikir bukankah dia selalu berpikir kalau pria itu dan Conan adalah orang yang sama. Mungkinkah...

"Shinichi."

Kudou Shinichi. Nama pria itu, kini dia berdiri dihadapan Ran mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil menyodorkan kotak kecil berwarna merah. Ran terdiam. Skenario yang dipikirkannya tidak seperti ini, dia pikir Shinichi menghilang lagi dan digantikan oleh Conan seperti sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Yang ingin kukatakan padamu sepuluh tahun lalu, sesuatu yang sangat penting adalah aku ingin mengatakan padamu kalau tiga puluh tahun lalu disini di meja ini, di tempat ini, ayah dan ibuku bertunangan. Ayahku melamar ibuku disini. Sepuluh tahun lalu dan juga malam ini, seperti ayahku, aku ingin melamarmu. Aku ingin menikah denganmu, jadi...?" Aku Shinichi.

Mereka tidak tahu kalau seluruh pasang mata dan telinga menyaksikan seluruh kejadian itu. Shinichi menunggu jawaban Ran. Ran tidak bergeming. Ini sulit dipercaya, Shinichi melamarnya. Bahkan seseorang harus mencegah seorang pengunjung untuk tidak mengintervensi lamaran itu.

"Ya, aku bersedia."

Sorak sorai pengunjung pun membahana, Eri dan Yukiko saling berpelukan. Sonoko dan Kazuha menangis terharu akhirnya sahabat mereka, Ran, penantian panjangnya itu terbayarkan. Shounen tantei ikut berbahagia. Akai Shuuichi, Sera Masumi, Haneda Shuukichi dan Yumi, Takagi dan Satou, Kobayashi-sensei dan Shiratori, semua yang ada disana bersorak sorai. Kogoro menangis dan memesan alkohol sekali lagi, dia sudah kehilangan idolanya, Okino Yoko, sekarang dia juga akan kehilangan putri satu-satunya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Shinichi dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Conan! Kalau kau berani membuat Ran menangis, mengkhianatinya, apalagi melukainya. Kau akan berhadapan denganku, Mouri Kogoro. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak salah panggil. Aku sudah lama tahu kalau kau yang membuatku tidur dan memecahkan kasus dengan suaraku, kalau kau dan Shinichi, detektif ingusan itu adalah orang yang sama. Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Aku serahkan Ran padamu, Shinichi."

Shinichi pun tampak syok namun dia bahagia karena Ran menerima lamarannya. Dia tidak tahu kapan dia kembali menjadi Conan lagi atau kalan dia benar-benar kembali menjadi Shinichi lagi tapi satu yang pasti, mulai malam ini Paman Kogoro tidak akan membiarkannya tinggal di rumahnya lagi.

XXX

Sejak lamaran itu Shinichi kembali lagi menjadi Conan, dia tetap menumpang di rumah Ran namun Kogoro tak pernah meninggalkan mereka berdua. Eri memutuskan untuk rujuk dengan Kogoro dan tinggal bersama mereka. Tak terasa ujian akhir semester pun datang. Conan kembali lagi ke rutinitasnya menjadi anak SMA kelas dua. Terkadang Ran dan Conan berkencan atas bantuan ibunya Conan dan Sharon yang mendandani Conan seperti Shinichi saat Conan dan Ran kencan.

Beberapa bulan pun berlalu, Conan dan Shounen Tantei sudah menjadi siswa kelas 3 SMA. Haibara pun menyelesaikan obat penawar APTX4869 di liburan musim panas, SMA Teitan. Conan dan Haibara pun kembali seperti semula secara permanen. Kabar baik juga datang dari Profesor Agasha, Kinoshita Misae istri Profesor kini sedang mengandung tujuh bulan.

.

.

.

XXX

"Yo Kudou, kuhahahahaha..." sapa Hattori tertawa nista, tawa Hattori yang menyamai tawa Kogoro saat menyelesaikan kasus sendiri itu pun membahana mengisi seisi ballroom Beika Hotel.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin melapor bahwa kau sudah menang dariku karena kau menikah duluan atau kau sudah menyelesaikan kasus lebih banyak dariku lebih baik kau keluar saja. Aku benar benar gugup. Aku sering menghadiri kasus di pernikahan, pengantin pria selalu boleh melihat pengantin wanita tetapi mengapa aku tidak boleh. Tch, Saat aku ingin melihat Ran, Haibara selalu menghalangiku." Galau Shinichi.

"Tantei-san, kau seharusnya lebih bersabar." Komentar Kaitou yang wajahnya sudah babak belur entah mengapa.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu." Kata Shinichi.

"Paling dia mau mengintip pengantin wanita dan tertangkap oleh mereka," komentar Hattori tepat sasaran.

"Temeee...!" Marah Shinichi.

"Hahaha... ini salah paham, salah paham."

Untunglah tak ada pertumpahan darah di ruang pengantin pria, detektif Takagi dan Hattori segera melerai saudara kembar beda bapak ibu itu. Waktu serasa berjalan dengan lambat, Shinichi semakin gegana menunggu detik-detik pernikahannya dengan Ran.

XXX

Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu itu pun datang, setelah perjalanan panjang, setelah penantian selama dua belas tahun. Pria itu hampir saja kehilangan wanitanya, wanita itu hampir saja meninggalkan pria itu. Dua belas tahun ini, mereka saling menjaga satu sama lain. Dua belas tahun ini pria itu melindungi wanita itu tanpa sepengetahuan wanita itu. Dua belas tahun ini pria itu jatuh bangun mengungkap kebenaran yang akhirnya terungkap. Dua belas tahun, tidak.. dua puluh sembilan tahun sudah mereka habiskan waktu bersama. Kini disini, di tempat ini, mereka mengucapkan janji setia pernikahan.

"Aku, Kudou Shinichi, berjanji tidak akan membuat Mouri Ran menangis. Tidak akan membuatnya menungguku dengan lama lagi. Akan selalu berada disampingnya. Akan selalu melindunginya. Aku, Kudou Shinichi, berjanji akan selalu ada untuk Mouri Ran dalam keadaan apapun itu." Janji Shinichi.

"Aku, Mouri Ran, berjanji akan selalu berada disisi Kudou Shinichi dalam keadaan apapun." Balas Ran.

"Pengantin pria silahkan mencium pengantin wanita."

Shinichi dan Ran pun ciuman. Selesailah upacara pernikahan mereka.

.

.

.

"Conan-kun?"

Oops. Sepertinya perjalanan Shinichi sebagai Conan masih berlanjut, namun kali ini dia tidak sendiri. Bersama Ran, istri juga sahabatnya, mereka akan bersama-sama berpetualang hingga batas yang belum ditentukan.

 **TAMAT**

*A/N maaf kalo grammarnya kacau haha

Halooo... saya edogawa Luffy. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini hohohoho sebenarnya ini alasan saya daftar ffn karena pengen bikin fic conan tapi ya tidak pernah sempat dan inspirasi tak pernah datang hahaha dengan fic ini, akhirnya terwujud sudah publish fic conan sendiri hehehe sebenarnya ini sudah lama ada di laptop saya, tapi karna versi lamanya udah ga bisa dilanjutin alias mandet ide dan inspirasi jadi versi terbaru ini yang di publish hehe btw OTP saya adalah Shinichi/Conan x Ran. Untuk yang membaca fic ini tapi gak review, yang review tapi gak baca, yang baca dan review, yang baca judulnya doang, yang klik fic ini tapi gak jadi baca, untuk semuanya saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak.

Sekedar info disini Haibara aka Shiho menikah dengan Akai Shuichi tapi tidak diceritakan hehe Sera Masumi pacaran dengan Furuya Rei. Vermouth kembali menjadi artis bareng Yukiko. Conan... aka Shinichi dia melanjutkan bisnis Kogoro.


End file.
